The subject matter herein relates generally to power connectors and pluggable connectors that mate with the power connectors.
Complex electrical systems, such as those found in power distribution units, core networks, cellular base stations, servers, storage systems, network power systems, and automotive systems, have a number of components that are interconnected with each other. Due to the particular configurations and requirements of these components, a variety of different power connectors and cables exist for supplying electrical power to the interconnected components. For example, a known power connector (hereinafter referred to as a “board connector”) is configured to be mounted to a circuit board and mate with another power connector (hereinafter referred to as a “pluggable connector”). The board connector has a connector housing that forms a receiving cavity. The board connector also includes a supply contact and a return contact that are terminated to the circuit board. The pluggable connector includes corresponding contacts that engage the supply and return contacts of the board connector. The electrical power supplied to the board connector is typically in the form of direct current (DC).
Although the board connector described above is effective in mating with the pluggable connector and supplying electrical power to the circuit board, the board connector is typically configured to mate with a single type of pluggable connector. For example, if another type of pluggable connector has a different number and/or arrangement of power contacts, the board connector may not be able to effectively mate with the pluggable connector. It may be desirable for a board connector to be matable with different types of pluggable connectors that have a different number and/or arrangement of power contacts.
Accordingly, a need exists for a power connector that is capable of mating with different types of pluggable connectors that have a different number and/or arrangement of power contacts.